no se que titulo poner
by mcck
Summary: se trata que manny, frida django y oc se meten en problemas y necesitaran unir sus fuerzas para salvar a frida y escapar con vida (no se como se clasificaría esto por favor ayuda) todos tienen 15 años, en el capitulo cuatro cometí un error ya que no salen los link y la letras de la ultima cancion no se leen bien, quite el aviso y puse el nuevo capitulo
1. Chapter 1

Ciudad Milagro, es un lugar lleno se paz, amor, hermosa música, donde no hay crimen, todos viven en paz, siempre tranquila y muy...(espera, espera, esta no es mi historia o me equivoque de ciudad, otra vez ¬¬, kervyn~ donde esta la carpeta con la historia que iba - allá donde dice CM - ¿enserio? - si - haaaaaaa pensé que esa era el dibujo que tu estabas haciendo- no, esa es tu historia- a bueno, gracias hermanito)

Ciudad Milagro un lugar lleno de crimen e infamia, donde viven los héroes, y villanos, malos, imbéciles que siempre pierden o lo que sea, este era un día normal como cualquier otro (claro si es que a eso se le puede llamar "normal") y todo estaban ocupados en sus propios problemas, claro almenos que tengas la mala suerte de ser manny, zu o django, los cuales se encontraban in cocientes en una jaula flotante sobre el magma o lava del volcán de la ciudad, sin casi ninguna posibilidad de escapar.

-¿donde estamos?-dijo manny recién despertando, mirando a django

-no lo se-dijo django también despertando del sueño- pero, creo que estamos en una jaula

-¿enserio? no me digas- dijo zu en un tono sarcástico y un tanto burlón, el cual ya se encontraba totalmente despierto -¿como fue que te diste cuenta? que yo no- dijo mirándolo con indiferencia

-¿podrías calmarte? no es mi culpa que estemos aquí encerrados- dijo django molesto con zu

-¿estas seguro?- dijo zu levantando una ceja, ya estaba listo para pelear con django hasta que manny les interrupio

-oigan chicos miren, podemos pasar entre los barrotes si nos ponemos de lado-dijo manny mientras medio salia de la jaula

-¡MANNY ESPERA!-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo

en eso manny resbala y casi se cae, ya que zu y django lo habían atrapado

-que eres tonto o te la das - dijo zu enojado por la falta de cerebro de su amigo - es obvio que no podemos salir por los barrotes eso seria estúpido es obvio que es una trampa

-por eso los hicieron grandes para que creyéramos que podríamos salir y así caer al poso de lava - agrego django

-esta bien, esta bien, ya entendí, pero tenemos que salvar a frida, antes de que le hagan daño

-si lo se, pero hay unos problemas que no están tomando en cuenta- dijo zu, después de analizar la situación, arrecostandoce de las barra

-¿cuales?- dijeron manny y django

- bueno, el primeo: es que tu -señalado a manny- no tienes tu cinturón y sin el no puedes hacer nada - en ese momento manny se dio cuenta que no lo cargaba - y tu - señalando a django - no tienes tu guitarra lo cual significa que tampoco eres de mucha ayuda que digamos y yo ahora entiendo por que frida se fue corriendo llorando dejando a manny solo en el parque

-NOS ESTUVISTE ESPIANDO

-no solo pasa por hay cuando vi lo que sucedió como sea, en segundo: la jaula flota lo que significa que no hay una cuerda o cadena que podamos subir y por ende nos caeremos los tres

-¿como es que flota la jaula?

-magnetismo, magia, yo que se, como quieres que sepa eso exactamente, lo que importa es que sea lo que sea, que la este asiendo flotar tal vez no dure mucho- dijo zu

-sera mejor que encontremos una forma de salir antes de que la lava suba y nos mate a todos menos a django claro - dijo manny

-lo mas probable es que el calor nos mate primero, excepto a django

manny se encontraba mirando la lava, hasta que de repente vio algo interesante -mira django tu guitarra

-¿QUE? -dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

-si alla esta, mira, justo debajo de nosotros- dijo manny con entusiasmo -crees que logres agarrarla

-si - dijo django a cercándose poco a poco, pero cuando al fin la tomo su mano casi se derrite - !AUCH¡

- django ¿esta bien? ¿que paso? - pregunto zu algo preocupado

- si, estoy bien

-¿pero que sucedió eso? - pregunto manny

-mi abuela debió ponerle algún hechizo para que no pudiera agarrarla - dijo django

- eso explica el porque esta debajo de la jaula, django va a desaparecer y luego moriremos nosotros

-entonces que asemos, no podemos quedarnos aquí, tenemos que salvar a frida ¿recuerdan? - dijo manny esfadado y desesperado por salir

-cállate manny, ya veremos como rescatar a tu novia, pero para eso debemos salir primero - django sentándose junto a zu

-ELLA NO ES MI NOVIA - grito manny todo sonrojado

-si claro y yo soy el nuevo papa ¬¬ - dijo zu

-ESTO ES TU CULPA DJANGO, NO ESTARÍAMOS A QUE DE NO SER POR TI

-MI CULPA, EL QUE TU Y TU NOVIA ESTÉN ATRAPADOS NO ES MI CULPA, LA CULPA LA TIENE ZU

-¿YO? QUE ACASO HAS ESTADO FUMANDO MARIGUANA O ES QUE TE PUSISTE A BEBER, SI NO FUERA POR QUE TE LA PASABAS VINIENDO POR LAS NOCHES A EL BALCÓN DE MI HABITACIÓN, QUERIENDO HABLAR Y TOCAR LA GUITARRA , NO NOS HUBIÉRAMOS METIDO EN PROBLEMAS, YO ESTUVIERA EN MI CASA Y MANNY Y FRIDA EN LAS SUYAS, AHORA LO MEJOR SERA PENSAR COMO SALIR, ANTES DE TERMINAR EN EL OTRO MUNDO

dos o tres dias antes

era de noche en ciudad milagro y en una mansión no muy lejos se encontraba un joven de 15 años con el pelo corto de color negro, liso, no muy arreglado, ojos amarillos, tiene una franela manga larga de color azul oscuro con dos lineas blancas y una azul claro, las cuales se encuentran en el lado izquierdo de la franela, pantalones negros, y un collar con la forma de la luna en la cintura de color azul oscuro, con bordes dorados. el cual se encontraba alistándose para ir mañana lunes a clases, hasta que...

-hola zu~ - se oyó a alguien decir desde el balcón de la habitación

-_hay no, otra ves vino este idiota a molestarme ¬¬ -_pensó zu mientras se volteaba a ver, si definitivamente es el, el nada mas ni nada menos que django de los muertos

-que te pasa zu ¿no te alegra verme?

- ¿en verdad quieres que te responda a tu pregunta?

-no, me da igual, digas lo que digas, no importa, igual seguiré viniendo

-entonces ¿para que preguntas?

-como sea, escribí una nueva canción y como siempre tu tendrás el privilegio de oírla- dijo django, empezando a tocar la canción mientras que zu se sentaba al lado de el sobre el balcón para oír mejor la canción

ya ase tres años zu se había mudado desde Venezuela con su hermano anul a la ciudad milagro, desde entonces se había echo amigo de manny y frida y también había conocido a django de los muertos, el cual desde el primer dia en el que se vieron django averiguo donde vivía zu y empezó a visitarlo todas las noches en secreto sin que nadie se enterara... por ahora, claro que al principio fue aterrador, sobretodo por que django es un esqueleto que habla y que de pasa palo toca la guitarra, pero al poco tiempo se les volvió una costumbre, ya casi se podía decir que ambos eran amigo o algo presido

-_por lo menos sabe tocar bien la guitarra, detesto admitirlo pero el toca la guitarra mejor que cualquiera que allá oído antes, almenos en su estilo, por que en otro, he oído mejores,- _suspira - _como me encanta oírle tocar_- pensó mientra escuchaba con atención su música de repente sin darse cuenta zu empezó a cantar una canción que iba bien con la música que al no tener letras el se las puso de manera inconsciente creando una canción totalmente nueva. casi siempre era así entre ellos dos. ya después de tres horas de hablar con detalle lo que les sucedió a cada quien era hora de irse

-bueno, ya es hora de que te vallas django mañana tengo clases

-y ¿no te puedes quedar un rato mas despierto?

-no, si no duermo me quedare dormido en clases y si por si no lo sabes la educación es importante, así que no, no puedo - dijo zu, para luego ver a django marcharse

-de repente django se volteo y dijo - para mañana veras la sorpresa que te tengo preparada solo para ti - dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual preocupo un poco a zu ya que no sabia cual seria su sorpresa_  
_


	2. un nuevo alumno

Al dia siguiente en la escuela leone, zu estaba muy casado debido a la falta de sueño _maldito django, por tu culpa no pude dormir anoche, tal ves esta era su sorpresa, que me la pasara luchando contra el sueño todo el santísimo día, _pensó zu medio dormido en su mesa, mientras esperaba a que manny y a Frida llegaran a clases, para distraerse un poco y no quedarse dormido.

ya hace bastante que zu a l igual que todos en la ciudad se habían dado cuanta de que a manny le gusta frida y viceversa _bueno es que hay que ser ciego para no darse cuenta_, pero nadie dice nada ¿Por qué? muy simple a nadie le importa eso y aun que todos lo supieran eso no incluía a manny y Frida, ya que o ambos son unos despistados o simplemente es como dicen que como ambos están muy ocupados en tonterías no se dan cuenta de lo que sienten el uno por el otro, manny no sabe que esta enamorado de Frida y tampoco que ella siente lo mismo y Frida igual, Haci que si, ambos son un caso perdido.

¿?: Hola zu – dijeron dos voces, en eso zu levanto la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba

Zu: oh, hola manny, hola Frida, que bueno que llegaron, ya me estaba durmiendo – dijo sacudiéndose los ojos

Frida: zu ¿te sientes bien?

Zu: ah ¿Por qué preguntas?

Manny: es que te ves terrible deberías ir con la enfermera… un momento ¡¿no viniste enfermo a la escuela otra ves, verdad?!

Frida: muchos alumnos les alegran enfermarse o fingen enfermarse para no venir a la escuela y tú vienes aun que estés enfermo, ¿que acaso no sabes que eso es peligroso para los demás? – dijo molesta por la falta de responsabilidad de su amigo

Zu: jejejeje cálmate Frida es solo que anoche no dormí bien anoche

Fridaa: hmmm, no nos estarás mintiendo

Zu: no, Frida no estoy mintiendo, por cierto ¿que cuento chino le dijeron esta ves al director para que los dejara pasar? – dijó con una sonrisa

Manny: bueno esta ves le dijimos que… - de repente fue interrumpido por el profesor

Profesor: Bueno, siéntense todos, les quiero presentar sus nuevos compañero – cuando dijo esto todos fijaron su atención en un chico de cabellos ondulados hasta la nuca de color casi rojizo, era de la misma estatura de zu y manny, de ojos verdes.

Todas las chicas estaban atontadas cuando lo vieron hasta Frida, mientrs que los chicos estaban entre molestos y celosos del nuevo, sobretodo manny que por instinto se enfado al ver como Frida babeaba por el , en eso zu le lanzo un papel a manny

Zu: si las miradas mataran, este ya se hubiese ido ¿no lo cree?. Deberías dejar de mirar con tanta rabia al chico, antes de que alguien se de cuenta – al terminar de leer el papel manny se volteo a ver a su amigo el cual se encontraba con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro

Profesor: bueno no seas tímido preséntate

¿?: ángel, ángel de los santos

Zu: _por que será que se me hace tan familiar esta persona _pensó zu mientras miraba al nuevo _hay no, por favor dios, dime que no es el, por favor_


	3. un nuevo alumno parte dos

**Kelly o yo: por fin, después de tanto tiempo, puedo continuar, no crees que es increíble niel**

**Nial: lo dices como si alguien hubiese querido leer la continuación de tu historia**

**kelly: pues claro y tengo tres comentarios que me apoyan **

**nial: si y dos de esos tres comentarios son de la misma persona**

**kelly: ¿y que?, igual cuenta**

**Nial: si claro, lo que tu digas kelly ¬¬**

**kelly: *suspiro* que mas podría esperar de una 2p, bueno como sea lamento mucho la tardanza, bueno se que no se las e presentado todavía pero ella el niel, mi 2p, la razón de su nombres es que ella no quería tener el mismo nombre que yo y se lo cambio**

**Nial: te equivocas, lo hice porque ese nombre es feo**

**Kelly: si claro ¬¬, ella es un tanto parecida a mi, solo que mi color de ojos es marrón y el de ella es verde, mi cabello es negro y el de ella es blanco. De resto somos igual**

**Nial: ¿y eso a quien le importa?**

**Kelly: como sea, sigamos con la historia**

**Nial: no se que te detiene**

**Kelly: CALLATE**

* * *

**Anteriormente en el capitulo 2**

Profesor: bueno no seas tímido preséntate

¿?: soy ángel, ángel de los santos

Zu: _por que será que se me hace tan familiar esta persona _pensó zu mientras miraba al nuevo _hay no, por favor dios, dime que no es el, por favor_

Ahora

Desagraciadamente para zu, si era el, nada mas ni nada menos que el mismo django de los muertos, desde la primea ves que lo vio este no dejo de ir a su casa cada noche y ahora va a su misma escuela_, cuantas malas jugadas mas puede tener el destino para mi, no es que lo odie ni nada, pero esto es el colmo_ pensó zu mientras lo veía hay parado mirándolo disimuladamente

Profesor: bueno, angel por que no te sientas en el puesto vacío de allá

* * *

**(nial: noooooooooooo, en el piso, pues claro que se va a sentar en el puesto vacío *sarcasmo***

**Kelly: ¡QUE TE DIJE SOBRE INTERUNPIR LA HISTORIA!*con una bazuca en mano*)**

* * *

Angel: si profesor – dice mientras camina hacia lo que será su asiento por el resto del año, justamente frente a zu

Angel: hola me llamo angel, mucho gusto – dijo con una sonrisa falsa esperando no reírse

Zu: si lo ser, lo dijiste ase un momento ¿recuerdas? – dijo lo mas tranquilo que pudo, sepultando cada las ganas que tenia de medio matarlo e interrogarlo, así en ese orden, pero no quería armar un alboroto si decía que angel era en realidad django de los muerto e iniciar una batalla de el tigre vs django la cual acabaría en un desastre con posibles heridos – mi nombre es zu, también me da gusto – dijo fingiendo una sonrisa tambien. Pero django o angel no cuenta se dio de eso, de la falsa sonrisa de zu.

Angel: esto sera interesante – susurro angel para si mismo sentándose

Profesor: bueno alumnos es hora de comenzar así que saquen sus libros, en la pagina 50 – dijo dándole comienzo a la clase

Y asi el dia inicia

* * *

**Kelly: y dime ¿que te pareció el capitulo**

**Nial: ¿!QUE TAN CORTO¡?**

**Kelly: por supuesto que no, solo preguntaba, sobre ¿Qué te pareció el capitulo hasta hora?**

**Nial: solo continua**

**Kelly: ok**

* * *

Ya en receso, descanso, recreo etc

Zu buscaba a manny y Frida, para desayunar, cuando es alado a unos de los salones ya vacío y acorralado contra la pared

Angel: hola zu – dijo con una sonrisa, que no supo identificar entre si era picara, divertida o malvada

Zu: oh, hola angel o debería decir django – dijo intentando liberarse de el

django: ¿como lo supiste? – pregunto soltándolo, sorprendido por que lo alla descubierto, si tener que decir o hacer nada, además se supone que el no era capas de recordarlo después de la ultima ves que lo había visto así ya que zu se tropezó y se golpeo la cabeza dejando como único recuerdo borroso la apariencia humana de django, el no debía poder recordarlo _y_ _yo que pensé que había actuado bien _pensó django

Zu: simple, por te conozco django, nada mas pasaron dos minutos de verte para darme cuenta, además ¿para esto me dejaste sin sueño toda la noche? y ¿Por que te pusiste el nombre de angel de los santos?

django: no se me ocurrió otra cosa y ¿no dormiste en toda la noche preocupado por tu sorpresa? – dijo intentando aguantar la risa

zu: si te ríes te mando al otro mundo, django – dijo con una mirada fría, el habla enserio, al ver como django aguantaba la risa de la mejor manera que podía

django: esta bien – le sonrío para ocultar el miedo, si había a lo que valía tenerle miedo era zu estando enojado, ya que antes fue capas de dispararle, como en aquella pelea

Flash back

Django y zu habían viajado a otra dimensión también conocido como hetalia para ayudar a uno de los hermanos de zu el cual se encontraba en problemas, el cual tampoco era de esa dimensión el solo visitaba a sus amigos (bueno en realidad luna una de los hermanos mayores de de zu, lo mando a ayudar a sue, el cual es el hermano menor de zu y le ultimo de su familia, django solo se ofreció a ayudar a zu, aun que este se negó igual fue) sue viva en otra dimensión (que no era las de hetalia) y no sabia que el y zu eran hermanos, ya que el nació en un mundo distinto (o eso cree) sue es conocido el espíritu de la naturaleza aun que también puede usar algo de magia por lo cual zu la pidió a django que no dijera nada.

Django: ¿pero cuantos de estas cosas hay en esta casa? – dijo jadeando un poco mientras usaba su guitarra mística - ¿Cuánto falta, para llegar con tu hermanito?

Zu: ni idea, pero recuerda a lo que vinimos django, no te puedes retirar así como si nada a menos que ya estés cansado o asustado tal ves – dijo desafiándolo con una sonrisa burlona

Django: ¿yo? asustado, ¿debes estar bromeando?, ¿tienes idea de con quien estas hablando?, nada mas ni nada menos que el mismísimo django de los muertos, nieto de sartana de los muertos, ¿como podría estar asustado? – dijo sonriéndole de manera desafiante a zu, ya sin decir mas se inicio una competencia para ver quien vencía mas monstruo que zu acepto.

Aun que abecés zu se queje de django, no había dudas de que eran buenos amigos y se llevaban bien

Zu: bien, pues entonces vamos

Después de luchar con unas cosas presidas uno extraterrestres pero mucho más feo y fuertes de o normal, el y zu lograron llegar a una sala de donde se encontraban todos muertos (las naciones) menos sue y alex el cual también quedo atrapado allí, debido a que en la sala se encontraban todas las naciones muertas o lo mas parecido a eso ya que se supone que son inmortales, sue y alex tenían muchas armas regadas en el piso (el cual le pertenecían a las naciones Inglaterra, Rusia, America o estados unidos, Alemania, Japón, Suiza, España, Dinamarca, etc) para defenderse.

Lo más raro es que apenas zu y sue se vieron quedaron en shock, ambos eran demasiado parecidos, casi parecían gemelos excepto por que a pesar de tener el pelo un poco desordenado sue tenia el pelo ondulado y zu lizo, los ojos de sue eran marrones mientras que los de zu eran amarillos, de reto eran iguales, ambos se quedaron hay mirándose frente a frente muy sorprendidos

Sue por que no sabia que había alguien un poco parecido a el y lo sentía tan familiar y Zu era por que habían pasado mucho tiempo sin ver a su hermanito y ya casi ni lo recordaba, se quedaron así por un largo rato hasta que djando decidió interrumpir el silencio.

Derepente golpeo a zu con su guitarra en la cabeza… mala idea – AUCH – ante el repentino golpe zu dispara a django, el cual se cubre con la guitarra – ¿PERO QUE TE PASA DJANGO? ¿ACASO QUERIAS ASUSTARME? – dijoo o mejor dicho grito zu muy enojado con django por haberlo golpeado

Django: ¿asustarte? Yo solo quería sacarte del transe, aquí el asustado soy yo y esos dos – digo quitando la guitarra de su cara señalando a zu y alex que también estaban temblado debido a la reacción de zu

Sue: un placer mi nombre es sue – dijo tomando la mano de zu

Zu: ¿ha?, lo siento, lo siento, no quería, asustarlos hola mi nombre es zu – dijo tendiéndole la mano a su hermano

Alex: ¿TE LLAMAS ZU? - Dijo alex el cual se encontraba escondido detrás de sue – pero que coincidencia ¿no lo crees? Sue

Sue: si, si que lo es y un poco extraño también – dijo con una sonrisa para calmar a su amigo

Django: oye zu ¿Qué no piensas presentarme?

Zu: ni que fueras mudo, - dijo mientras soltaba la mano de sue – habla si vas a hablar – miraba a django con en ceño fruncido

Django: - suspiro – hola, me llamo django

Alex: bueno, yo me llamo alex y es un placer

Sue: igual

Zu: buen, ¿Qué paso aquí? – dijo mirando la gran catida de cadáveres en el piso, lo cual hizo que sue y alex bajaran la mirada

Sue: bu bue bueno, lo que paso fu fu fue que… - sue no pudo terminar ya que zu le puso la mano en el hombro, haciendo que este lo mirara a los ojos, se notaba que sue estaba apunto de llorar, al igual que alex que aunque no se le vieran los ojos, tanbien se veía que estaba apunto de llorar

Zu: no importa, déjalo así – dijo poniendo una sonrisa entre triste y alegre para calmar a sue

Después de pelear con todos los monstruos, vencer al rey y asegurarse de que no hubiera mas, zu vio como su hermano (que no lo recordaba) peleaba y usaba sus poderes para derrotar a los monstruos llevaba un collar con la forma del sol, el cual el sabia que era mágico y un regalo familiar _tal ves no me recuerde, pero al menos tiene el símbolo de nuestra familia,_ ahora solo quedaron los cadáveres de lo que alguna vez fueron los amigos y familia de sue

Django: y ¿que hacemos? – dijo mientras ayudaba a apilar los cadáveres en un circulo

Alex: oye sue, si mal no lo recuerdo ¿tu puedes revivir a los muerto verdad? – dijo con algo de brillo en sus ojos, pero sue solo nego lentamente con la mirada triste

Sue: no, no puedo, debido a que no tengo un control total ni máximo de mis poderes me temo que solo puedo revivirlo, si han pasado mas de dos horas después de haber muertos

Zu: y nosotros, peleamos toda la noche, asi que el tiempo limite ya paso ¿verdad?

Sue: si

Alex: pero yo te he visto regresar a la vida a plante que murieron hace 10,000000

Sue: si lo se, pero los animales y la personas son mal complejos, debo traer a la vida cada célula y órgano del mismo y aunque lo hiciera uno por uno llevaría tiempo, cada ves tardaría mas, hasta llegar al punto donde barios no podrán ser revividos y por lo tanto son mas difíciles

Zu: si puedes

Sue: ¿he? ¿Como?

Zu: simple, con mi ayuda si usamos juntos nuestros poderes serán mas grandes

Sue: ¿estas seguro?

Zu: si, ven

Apenas juntaron sus manos y usaron sus poderes un brillo extraño alredor de color verde apareció sanando las heridas de todos incluso las de ellos y devolviendo a la vida a todos

Apenas despertaron django y zu vieron el gran cariño que todos le tenían a sue y alex, sobretodo a sue el cual había ido a ha abrazar a dos personas en particular a las que llamo fratello y my brother (romano y canada), para luego abrazar a los demás era demasiada gente que precia que lo iban a afiuciar, django también noto que al parecer todos en el lugar conocían a zu, el cual después de unas explicaciones comenzando sobre como es que zu los conoce a todos (menos a alex y sue), el por que de su intervención a este mundo, hasta sobre lo que paso en la casa, django y zu se dispusieron a marcharse

Django: fue una buena idea venir ¿no lo crees? – dijo mirándolo con un sonrisa

Zu: si la fue, sobretodo por que pude volver a ver a mi querido hermanito – dijo con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad y orgullo en su rostro

Django: una pregunta

Zu: una respuesta

Django: ¿Cómo es que sue puede ser tu hermano si el nació en otro mundo digo si admito que se parecen mucho pero el es el espíritu de la naturaleza y tu sol tienes grandes poderes con los cuales puedes deformar la realidad como es eso posible?

Zu: bueno django eso se debe a que el es mi hermano de lazo espiritual y sanguíneo, por eso no importa si nos separa el tiempo o el espacio o este caso las dimensiones siempre nos volveremos a unir por que hay lazos que nadie puede romper

Django: ¿como los amigos y las parejas o novios?

Zu: si

Django: apenas llegamos a cas me vas a tener que explicar todo lo que sabes por que no te entendí bien

Zu: - suspiro – esta bien django, mas tarde te explico todo

y asi fue apenas llegaron zu le explico a django casi todo lo que el sabia, solo lo que necesitaba saber claro o sea lo básico y django también aprendió a tenerle miedo a zu cuando se enojaba ya que su poder era o mejor dicho es muy grande como para ser combatido, claro que después de tres días tropezó cuando acompañaba a djnago a visitar a su abuela y olvido por completo la forma humana se django lo cual le parecía útil por si algún día quería hablar o asustar a zu sin que este sepa que fue el

Fin del flash back

De repente fue cacheteado por zu

Django: oye ¿que te pasa? – dijo acariciándose su mejilla

Zu: nada solo que te quedaste como idiota pensando en dios sabrá que, ¿en que pensabas django?

Djanjo: en el dia que vi a tu hermano por primera ves ¿Por qué?

Zu: te refieres a sue, anul o a Kenny

Django: sue

Zu: ah, eso – dijo con una sonrisa, el amaba mucho ese recuerdo, bueno ese y los siguientes que vinieron después de cuando lo visitaba

Django: zu despierta, ahora tu te quedaste como idiota – dijo sacudiéndolo, no le gustaba de su lugar feliz pero a este paso no iba a regresar a la realidad hasta la noche, mínimo

Zu: ¿ah? Si lo siento, eso me recuerda, por casualidad no has visto a manny o a Frida por hay

Django: si los vi ir con bombas llenas de agua, barro y orina de gato a la terraza

Zu: ¿!QUE¡? debo ir por ellos, antes de que hagan algo entupido – dijo empujaba a django que aun seguía parado frente a el y traba de abrir la puerta hasta que un grito lo detuvo

Eran lo gritos de sub director, diciendo los apellidos de manny y Frida que al parecer se acababan de ganar su castigo del dia y no solo eso la broma que hicieron hizo que suspendieran las clases por el dia de hoy

Zu: - suspiro – ¿que voy a hacer con estos dos?

Django: yo no se, pero aprovechado que no hay clases ¿por que no me muestra el lugar?

Zu: ¿mostrarte el lugar? ¿Que no habías venido a robar este lugar la semana pasada?

Django: si, pero ahora estudio aquí y quiero que alguien me lo muestre como un estudiante y no como si lo fuera a robar- dijo tomando zu del brazo y halándolo fuera del salón, aveces zu olvidaba que su amigo era un esqueleto bandido y uno de los malos, un villano, a veces paresia un chico casi normal de su edad y era agradable (aveces no siempre ya que también solía ser molesto) y todos los crímenes de django eran como una mala broma, pero django era malvado y algún día seria el rey de la tierra de las muertos

En otra parte manny y Frida estaban saliendo de la oficina del director

Manny: eso estuvo genial, lastima que nos tendremos que ir a detención por una semana

Frida: si fue una de nuestras mejores bromas, valió la pena el castigo – dijo abrazando a manny

Manny: si eso creo – dijo sonrojado, ya ase bastante que sin darse cuenta se han estado abrazando o tomándose de las manos y no hace nada que se empezó a dar cuenta de cómo latía su corazón por Frida, pero no quería ruinar nada así que se cayo hasta estar seguro de que ella sienta lo mismo o que ya no lo pueda soportar mas y se lo diga sin pensar, la segunda parecía mas probable

Frida: oye manny ¿no notaste algo familiar en ese tl angel? Como si ya lo hubieras visto antes

Manny: ¿Quién? ¿El nuevo? – dijo despertando del transe que le produjo el abrazo – pues si ahora que lo dices, si creo que ya lo había visto antes

Frida: me pregunto ¿Quién sera?

* * *

nota:** sue y alex son de dos fanfics diferentes que aun no eh logrado publicar ya que tengo escrita como tal la historia y la historia sue no bien como comenzarla he pensado que al principio sea tipo diario y asi valla contando todo lo que paso hasta llegar hasta que pero no se bien**

**alex es medio parecido a zu pero con el cabello mas corto y amarillo con los ojos azules**

**se que aun no llego a la parte del secuestro pero ya va esto es un ****poseso**

**lamento que el flash back alla sido tan largo es que me inspire **

**y lamento darles tan poco tempo a manny y a frida es que ya son las 12:30 pm**

**y perdoneme si el django de mi historia no se parese mucho al de la seria, detodad formas casi ni salio y no he visto la serie hace años**

**aclarando, que esto no es yaoi ¿o si?, Bueno eso se vera después, mas probable de que no y solo sean insinuaciones para torturar al lector… o tal vez si sea yaoi**

**ase referencia a hetalia y a el comienzo de los guardianes ya que sue (mi oc como zu y alex) esta basado en la pelicula y en el anime de hetalia con respecto su ****relación**

**fratello es hermano en italiano asi es como llama a romano**

**my brother es mi hermano en ingles asi es como llama a canada**

**sue suele llamar fratello y my brother a canada y a romano ya que con el tiempo se encariño mucho con ellos y se convirtieron por asi decirlo en hermanos**


	4. y el caos esta mas serca de empezar

**Kelly: Hola a todos los lectores… ya después de un mes voy a publicar el siguiente capitulo y a visarles que tal ves no subiré nada hasta el final de las vacaciones**

**Nail: si, ya que ella se va visitar a su mama y alla no hay Internet**

**Kelly: cierto y por eso les estoy avisando con dias de anticipación**

**Nail: como es obvio que nadie sabe kelly termina las clases el 17 de julio, con los exámenes de lapso y sus calificaciones lo mas probable es que la castiguen**

**Kelly: CALLATE NAIL, solo me quedo ingles una ves el año pasado y lo recupere con 17, eso no significa que m volverán a quedar materias. Por favor comenten**

**Nail: que raro, en youtube mendigan like, en Factbook compartir y like, y tu mendigas comentarios, la verdad que cada dia el mundo esta mas loco**

**Kelly: te podrías callar alguna vez**

**Nail: ¿no crees que deberías iniciar con tu historia? – dijo ignorando lo anterior**

**Kelly: y ¿Qué crees que pienso hacer?**

**Nial: y yo como lo voy a saber, ¿ni que fuera que? ¿Adivina?**

**Kelly: cállate nail, cállate**

* * *

Mientras tanto zu y django, estaban paseando por los pasillos de la escuela, mostrando y indicando a django sobre ello la historia, sucesos importante que ocurrieron en el lugar – y muchos dicen que fue aquí donde callo un meteorito que resulto ser un zombi el cual fue pateado por donde vino – etc. Uno de los últimos lugares era el patio de la escuela donde había una ventana que conectaba con el salón de castigos, django y zu vieron desde lejos como manny y Frida escapaban por la ventana, como la ventana esta muy alto por lo general nadie ni siquiera se atrevía a intentarlo, pero eran manny y Frida con eso se decía todo, raro seria que no lo hicieran o lo pensaran hacer

Djando: oye, zu, ¿Qué esos no son manny y Frida los que estan saltando por la ventana? – dijo rompiendo el silencio entre ello, pues claro que eran manny y Frida, zu ya lo sabia, solo es que se habían quedado parados hay si hacer o decir nada intentando pasar desapercibido, esperando a que no los vieran

Zu: si, son ellos… será mejor que vaya a decirle al profesor – dijo dirigiéndose al interior de la escuela

Djando: a no, tu no vas a decirle a nadie sobre esto – replico djanjo halándolo por el cuello de la franela

Zu: ¿que? ¿Por qué no?

django: ¿que no se supone que eres su amigo?

zu: pues si, pero eso no contesta a mi pregunta

django: bueno, a nadie le gusta, escapar de un castigo solo para que alguien vaya, los delate y sean regresados, menos cuando el que habla de mas es su propio amigo

zu. Y ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me quede callado? Esos dos ya están en problemas y se meterán que otros mas grades si descubren que no están

django ¿y por eso vas a delatarlos?

Zu: no, solo voy porque ellos tienen que aprender a ser responsables por sus acciones

Django: ¿seguro que eres su amigo? – pregunto django extrañado, por la forma de razonamiento de su amigo, era cierto que zu tenia una manera de pensar diferente a muchas personas, pero aun asi si te ponías a pensar lo que dice, siempre era muy lógico y cierto, aun que muchos no estuvieran deacuerdo, ¿tal vez, por eso eran amigos?, por su manera tan particular de razonar

Zu: ¡DJANGO!

Django: bueno, bueno, a diferencia de ti, yo tengo una mejor idea de que hacer

Zu: ¿asi? Y ¿cual es? "angel" – pregunto con poco entusiasmo, cargado de sarcasmo

Django: ¿Qué te párese si los seguimos, a ver que hacen?

Zu: ¿lo dices enserio? – el solía pensar que django era un idiota, pero esto lo confirmo

Django: si

Zu: bien, yo te dire lo que hacen, ellos lo único que hacen es: jugar video juegos, hacer bromas, pelear con algún enemigo que aparezca hoy, meterse en problemas y no, ellos no hacen la tarea, al menos que este yo, para asegurarme de que la hagan y que la hagan bien, por eso no me importa seguirlos ya lo he echo antes, de lejos a cierta distancia para que no me envuelvan en sus problemas

Django: ¿y tu que sabes? ¿tal vez hoy pase algo diferente?

Zu: ¿algo diferente? ¿Qué podría ser diferente en esos dos? Son mis amigos y creo saber a suficiente como para no tener que espiarlos

Django: bueno y ¿si pasa algo fuera de lo normal?

Zu: ¿Cómo que? Lo único que podría variar seria que Frida se sienta inútil, manny se de cuenta y hable con ella, pero lo arruina diciendo algo estupido, ella saldrá corriendo mientra llora, el no la sigue y se va a casa molesto por a verla cagado (arruinado), vuelvo yo y aparezco como un hada madrina en la casa de los dos y les ayudo a sentirse mejor, ellos aclaran las cosa, manny le dice algo lindo a Frida y luego le propone hacer una broma y todo normal

Django: ¿así de aburrida es tu vida?

Zu: ni tanto, siempre hay un villano con un plan nuevo… por lo menos ¬¬

Django: bueno, esta vez será diferente ya que iras comigo

zu: pues, asi párese

django: bueno, ¿que esperamos? Vamos – dija halando a zu por el brazo en la dirección en la que se fueron manny y Frida

* * *

**centro comercial**

django arrastro a zu por todo el camino, todo el camino, sin prestar atención a sus quejas, las cuales después de un tiempo se detuvieron, ahora se encontraban en el centro comercial en el cual sonaba a todo volumen una canción (la cancion es:** Escape of the Witch Salmhofer**) zu y django estaban espiando a manny y frida los cuales se encontraban viendo los nuevos videojuegos, cuando y cuales salían pronto para hacer fila y acampar, básicamente estaban planeando lo que harán en los siguientes dos meses Frida: y si ponemos trampas antes de que lleguen los demás, así seremos los primeros de la fila – dijo con entusiasmo, mientras miraba el nuevo juego que saldría la semana próxima – o ¿traemos a los perros de mi papa, para que los ahuyenten a todos? Manny: no creo que sea buena idea traer a los perros de tu padre Frida – dijo recordando el ultimo encuentro casi mortal que tubo con esos perros del demonio – por que no mejor rociamos el lugar con orina de gato para que los demás nisi quieran se atrevan a pasar por hay… - manny no pudo completar su frase ya que Frida lo interrumpió

Frida: y nosotros llevaremos mascaras de gas y asi no sentiremos nada – completo la idea de manny – excelente idea, ¿pero donde conseguiremos tanta orina de gato?

Manny: no te preocupes Frida yo se donde hay suficiente, como para llenar el centro comercial entero – y así siguieron planeando que harían

No muy lejos de hay se encontraban zu y django espiándolos, como si nada, no muy cerca para que los vieran y tan lejos como para perderlos

zu: esta bien, lo admito, tal vez si van hacer algo diferentes – dijo tragándose su orgullo junto con sus palabras, las cuales sabían muy mal por cierto pero que mas, debía hacerlo para no parecer un idiota – y ya deja de reírte si no quieres que te borre esa sonrisa del rostro a los cañazos (golpes) – zu no odia decir que se equivoca pero si que la gente actúe como idiota cuando el admite su error

django: esta bien zu, no tienes por que enojarte – dijo para intentar calmar a su amigo, zu no es de las personas a las que no les molesta admitir que están equivocadas, por lo general se muestra muy tranquilo a la hora de decir que se equivoco, pero esta vez se veía algo enojado lo cual hizo que se riera un poco, ya rara vez que zu se equivoque en algo – oye mira, se nos escapan – dijo antes de empezar a seguirlos de nuevo

los cuatro pasaron todo el dia viendo las tiendas y hablado, la unica diferencia es que zu y django siempre se aseguraban de no perderles la vista y no parecer sospechosos. En un momento estaban tan peligrosamente serca mejor dicho acorralados ya que pronto serian descubiertos, pero de repente escucharon un ruido en el techo y una persona quedo colgando del techo

¿?: esto no es lo que parece, esto es una ilusión, se lo están imaginado, dejen la droga, dejen la droga que les hace daño - dijo subiendo de nuevo dejando a todos con una cara de WTF, por el tipo que había caído, mientras que afuera del lugar después de este suceso un señor tiraba las droga a un pote de basura.

Manny: eso fue raro

Frida: tienes razón – repondio aun sin saber como reaccionar

Manny: ¿quieres helado? –pregunto dejando de lado lo que había sucedido, mientras que zu y django aprovecharon para ponerse a una distancia segura

a los 15 minutos tanto manny y Frida, como zu y django estaban atrapados en una multitud que no le permitía ver a ninguno de las dos parejas (parejas por que van de dos en dos y no porque sean novios, ¿entendido?) al poco rato los cuatro estaban separados los unos de los otros, mas que la canción que estaba sonando no les dejaba escuchar las voces del otro (la canción se llama: **Wooden Girl Thousand Year Wiegenlied**), la gente había empezado a correr debido a un temblor repentino, el cual era muy fuerte

* * *

[**nial: creo que eso era muy obvio ¬¬**

**Kelly: ¿que no te había advertido sobre lo que te pasaría si seguías interrumpiendo, la ultima ves? – traía una granada en la mano**

**Nial: bien me callo… un momento ¿quien pone música durante un temblor?**

**Kelly: la música ya estaba programada, ¡ahora cállate!]**

* * *

frida: MANNY DONDE ESTAS

manny: ¿Frida eres tu? – Pregunto volteando hacia la dirección en la que creyó escucharla – FRIDA DONDE ESTAS GRITA PARA QUE TE ESCUCHE, ¿FRIDA?, ¿FRIDA DONDE ESTAS?

Frida: ¿MANNY?

Manny: FRIDA, SI ME ESCUCHAS QUEDA QUIETA, PARA QUE YO TE ENCUENTRE CUANDO PASE LA GENTE ¿ENTENDIDO?

Frida apenas logro escuchar lo que manny le decía, incluso pensó que era su imaginación, pero aun así hizo caso, mientras que todavía seguía temblando muy fuertemente esto no lucia para nada normal.

Mientras tanto, zu y django, en lugar de buscarse el uno al otro, ellos estaban buscado la manera de no salir heridos o golpeados de hay, ambos sabían que había algo malo en ese terremoto, sobretodo zu, que tenia el presentimiento de que "algo" acababa de iniciar y que seria difícil salir de "eso" aunque no sabia muy bien que era lo que sucedería, por lo menos sabia que el terremoto seria el comienzo

Zu: DJANGO, DJANGO IDIOTA ¿DONDE ESTAS? – Decidió empezar a llamarlo, mientras se sujetaba de una palmera, pero no tuvo respuesta – o que bien, cuando te quiero lejos, apareces, pero cuando te llamo ni pendiente – empezó a refunfuñar y a maldecir en voz baja - este me va a matar a mi, este si que me va a matar a mi, un día de estos

Django: ¿zu? – hasta que al fin lo vio, cuando ya todo el mundo se había ido solo quedaron manny, Frida, django y zu en el lugar

Manny: ¿angel, zu que hacen aquí? (recuerden que el sigue en su forma humana y ni Frida o manny saben quien es en verdad) – de repente miro a Frida y empezó a correr hacia ella – Frida ¿estas bien?

Frida: si gracias manny- dijo levantándose

Zu: bien, parece que todos estan bien y que nadie se hizo daño – dijo mirando disimuladamente a django

Django: pues si asi parece – le devolvió la mirada, ya para manny con para Frida, era obvio de que ellos escondían algo, cosa que discutieran con zu mas tarde (eso si es que les responde)

Frida: oigan, ¿que hacen ustedes dos aquí?

Django: ¿que acaso hay una ley, que nos prohíbe estar aquí? – dijo de mala gana, y mucho sarcasmo, en eso zu le lanza un zapato olvidado de alguien en la cabeza - AUCH

Zu: lo que angel quiso decir es que estamos aquí por casualidad como ustedes ¿por que?

frida: si, pero… ¿los dos juntos?

Django y zu: no

Manny: bueno eso no importa, lo importante es que todos estamos bien –dijo mirando a frida

Frida: cierto – le devolvió la mirada, ambos se quedaron mirándose or un largo reto olvidándose por completo de zu o angel

Django: yo no estaría tan seguro – dijo mirando a zu, aprovechado que para manny y Frida habían pasado a tercer plano

Zu: estoy deacuerdo – dijo también mirándolo, ellos a diferencia de manny o Frida Traian una mirada entre seria - ¿por que siento que esto es solo el comienzo?

De repente una ráfaga fuerte de viento los ataco a los cuatro, casi despegándolos del piso, la ráfaga se hacia cada ves mas y mas fuerte

Zu: MANNY, FRIDA, ANGEL, TIRENSE AL PISO MIENTRAS ALLA MENOS RESISTENCIA AL VIENTTO, ABRA MENOS POSIBLIDADES DE SALIR VOLANDO

Manny, Frida y django: SI – los cuatro se acostaron en el piso esperando que la ráfaga pase

* * *

**aclaraciones: las canciones que nombre son de vocaloid, aqui el nombre, letra, link y la explicación sacada de wiki vocaloid... lamento que sea tan largo**

**la primera canción es: **

******Escape of the Witch Salmhofer**

Meta Salmhofer es una huerfana que creció sola, viendose obligada valerse por si misma a muy temprana edad. A los 20 años de edad se enamoro de un criminal y asesino llamado Pale Nöel, al cual empezo a ayudar en sus crimines lo cual le gano una reputación como criminal y el alias de "La Bruja". Un día se tropezo con una mujer ensangrentada que lloraba lamentandose la perdida de sus hijos. Esa mujer resultaría ser Eve Moonlit, de la anterior secuela . Cuando Meta se acerco a ver que le pasaba, ella fue arrestada e inculpada de asesinar a los hijos de Eve. Encarcelada y esperando su condena a muerte, Meta fue visitada por Seth Twiright, cientifico de Levianta el cual tenia un enorme parecido a su amado Pale. Seth le ofrecio ser sujeto de prueba en el Projecto [Ma] a cambio de exonerarla de su crimen, a lo cual Meta acepto. En el Instituto Real de Levianta, Meta fue inoculada con una "Semilla de Dios" y dio a luz a mellizos, los cuales continuaron con su desarrollo en una matriz artificial bajo condiciones controladas. Cuando Meta visito a los mellizos recordo que ella tambien era una humana artificial como ellos y que por eso no habia tenido padres. No queriendo que sus hijos sean meros experimentos ni que sufrieran el mismo destino que ella, ella los robo del laboratorio y escapo con ellos. Meta logro huir al pais vecino de Elphegort, ocultandose en el Bosque de Eldoh, donde empezo a reconstruir su vida. Una noche de paseo con sus mellizos, en un momento de descuido Eve Moonlit aprovecho de robarse a los gemelos dando inicio a los eventos de Moonlit Bear.

**link: ** /VwTJjD7clPk

******letra**

Por la senda del bosque donde caen las flores, corro

abrazando dos frutos rojos

contra mi pecho; corro en la noche

Yo, la fugitiva

No conocí a mi padre; no conocí a mi madre

He crecido completamente sola

A los veinte años me enamoré

de un asesino perverso.

Si te sientes atraído por el Mal

también acabarás salpicado

Y la gente, como a mí,

"Bruja" te llamará

Por la senda donde florece el Mal, corro

bañada en roja sangre fresca

La criminal huyó, aferrándose al amor de la corrupción

"Mis niños no están por ninguna parte"

gritó la mujer teñida de sangre.

Cuando aparté la vista, de golpe,

las cadenas me oprimían.

Algún día, los pecados serán juzgados

en una oscura prisión de piedra.

De pie, junto a mi silla ejecutoria

hay un científico que se parece a él.

Yo quiero salir de aquí;

el científico quiere que sea la cobaya de un experimento.

Ahora, los intereses de los dos se superponen.

Por la senda de fría piedra, corro

despojándome del traje blanco de prisionera.

Me dirijo hacia mi destino: El Laboratorio.

Semillas de Dios que fueron plantadas en mí

y que crecieron gracias a los latidos de mi interior.

Unos preciosos gemelos fueron concebidos;

dos conejillos de Indias sin padre.

Recuerdo, recuerdo

que una vez yo también fui así

Fui creada en una columna de laboratorio;

fui un cuerpo creado por el hombre (Niña Ghoul)

Estos niños, conectados a los tubos;

Sé que no es más que egoísmo...

¡No permitiré que estos pequeños se conviertan en sus juguetes!

Lo único que hago es escapar de una vida

de la que nunca obtuve

ni un ápice de amor;

Por lo menos para estos niños (no la quiero)

Por la senda donde caen las flores, corro

abrazando dos bebés a los que amo.

contra mi pecho, corro en la noche, yo, la fugitiva.

En el país vecino vivimos de incógnito

Los mantengo alejados de las miradas de la gente.

En una noche de luna llena,

salimos los niños y yo.

Fuimos al bosque de Eldoh, nuestro favorito

... Se suponía que iba a ser un alegre paseo,

pero cuando les quité los ojos de encima por un momento...

"Mis niños no están por ninguna parte"

**segunda cancion: **

******Wooden Girl Thousand Year Wiegenlied**

es narrada desde el punto de vista de Michaela (La mujer de Verde), por lo cual es una de las canciones más reveladoras de la saga.

Aquí Michaela explica/narra como fue que termino u obtuvo un cuerpo humano (El de Eve Moonlit) gracias a la "Hechicera/maga del Tiempo" (Ma) dejando de ser un simple espíritu de la naturaleza.

Todo esto fue debido a que ella escucho llorar a una joven mujer, Clarith (Clarise), que pidio un deseo al árbol de los mil años, el cual era tener amigos, ya que era diferente a los demás aldeanos y era rechazada por ello. El espíritu quería cumplir su deseo, pero en el estado en el que se encontraba no podía, así que la maga del tiempo lo soluciono.

Michaela presentía que algo malo se aproximaba, todo desde el momento que conoció al hombre que provenía desde las tierras al cruzar el mar, Kyle Marlon (El príncipe de Azul) que se enamoro de ella.

Se aclara que Michaela nunca correspondió los sentimientos de Allen y Kyle, ya que ella se habia enamorado de Clarith cuando era un espíritu de la naturaleza.

También queda claro que no fue Allen Abaddonia (Sirviente del mal) quien la asesino, si no quien la oculto mientras el reino de verde era atacado, y siguiendo la historia del manga publicado por mothy, es probable que el asesino fuese Ney Futapie (Neru), aunque aun no se haya aclarado.

El hecho de que Michaela diga que ama a Clarith(Clarise) no significa que sea realmente "lesbiana", no hay que olvidar que en realidad era un espiritu de la naturaleza sin genero que eventualmente se enamoro de ella, y que gracias a la maga del tiempo obtuvo un cuerpo humano basado en el aspecto de Eve Moonlit. Además ella dice "_Boku ha kanojo no negai/yo queria cumplir el deseo de ella"_ usa "_boku" _en vez de "_watashi" _, "watashi" es el pronombre personal para referirse a uno mismo en Japón , pero solo es usado por mujeres, siendo "boku" el pronombre personal masculino para referirse a uno mismo, y ella uso "boku", conllevando a que ella no era mujer como tal, era un espiritu en cuerpo de una mujer.

**link: ** /99VpJR7hGlA

**letra:**

"Perdón por estar viva" La chica que no dejaba de decir cosas tan negativas, Tenía el pelo blanco diferente al de los otros aldeanos. En el árbol de los mil años, en el bosque Ella se arrodilló y deseo tener amigos. Yo quería conceder, El deseo de esa chica Pero no lo podía hacer con este cuerpo. Justo en ese momento, apareció La hechicera caprichosa Gracias a ella, yo, un espíritu Volví a nacer como un humano. Yo no sabía nada del mundo fuera del bosque Así que no entiendo: ¿Por qué lloraba esa chica? Es tan tranquilo que es aburrido Eso debería ser algo maravilloso, pero Yo todavía no entiendo ¿Por qué lloras? Dos personas de diferentes sueños, diferentes razas, diferentes valores Se han conocido. Deja que el eco de este juramento milenario llegue hasta los confines de la tierra, La Wiegenlied que une a un destino de destrucción. Nuestras diferencias Son la razón que nos atrae la una a la otra Yo te protegeré, así que Quédate a mi lado. Yo, que fui un espíritu, me convertí en un humano, Quizá por eso podemos entendernos la una a la otra. Vivir en estas calles desconocidas, ha agitado todo dentro de mí. Pero no importa dónde, siempre y cuando estemos juntas Todo estará bien. Viviendo cómo un humano, poco a poco, llegué a entender la alegría. Deja que el eco de este juramento milenario perfore los cielos, La Wiegenlied que une a un destino de destrucción. A medida que cambiamos, podemos tener momentos de soledad, Pero mientras pueda ver tu sonrisa, Todo estará bien. En el banquete nocturno Me reuní con el príncipe del país a través el mar El destino de destrucción comenzó entonces a moverse. Él, que me amaba, rechazó la propuesta de la princesa De el reino vecino, y las llamas de la ira envolvieron el lugar. Nosotras dos, separadas y tan lejos. Sólo ahora entiendo lo que siento por ti. Deja que el eco de este juramento milenario llegue de nuevo a tu lado, Incluso si ya no puedo volver a ser un espíritu. Esta resolución es ahora inquebrantable; Te amo. ''Incluso si todas las personas en el mundo Me desprecian y se ríen de mí, Si alguien estuviera allí a mi lado, Entonces yo sería feliz.'' Incluso si todas las personas en el mundo Te desprecian y se ríen de ti, Yo te protegeré, así que Sonríe siempre. (Si puedes vivir después de esto Si podemos reunirnos de nuevo Vamos a vivir de nuevo en el bosque, nosotras dos, en armonía Voy a esperar aquí por siempre.) El fondo de este oscuro pozo, La hermosa luna en el cielo nocturno, El cuchillo enterrado profundamente en mi pecho, El asesino de cabellos de oro se ha ido La malvada verdad se pierde en la oscuridad. Translúcido pelo blanco, Una sonrisa torpe. Por favor, por favor Vive, Vive. Si pudiera verte otra vez, hay algo que me gustaría decirte Si yo pudiera volver a nacer Si pudiera volver a nacer...


End file.
